1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet and a server cabinet assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many server cabinets are often secured on the floor of a room and a number of servers are received in each server cabinet. However, more often than not, a space of the room is limited, and the server cabinets are tightly arranged within the room. It is inconvenient to install or move the sever cabinets or servers when maintenance or replacement of the servers is needed.